User blog:God of Ps/Holy Psdonia Empire
The Holy Psdonia Empire is the newly recreated empire of the remaining Ps. Created some time the aftermath of the Fourth War of Ps and the fall of the Holy Kingdom of Psdonia and after the Blood Flu pandemic.Created on January 10, 2016 by God-King of Ps the Eternal, Overlord of the Southern Sea and who rules over the HIP. Leadership High Command *'God-King of Ps the Eternal, Overlord of the Southern Sea': The eternal and absolute king of the HIP. Progenitor of all Ps and their supreme leader, founder and only member of the Imperial branch of the royal family along with the Holy Psdonian bloodline. Societal Information Cities *'Pstantinople': The formerly capital of the previous Ps and is the heart of the northern part of the Holy Psdonia Empire. Sunk to the bottom of the sea during the Fourth War of Ps. Now currently a large undersea mining outpost. *'Pslantis': The only Psdonian city to survive the Fourth War of Ps and the new capital for the Ps. Now located at the center of the newly established continent of New Psdonia (formerly a small southern island that was greatly expand through Ps earth raising magic).The Forbidden Palace of the God-King is also located here. *'Pselota': A major trading port constructed on an artificially made island. Trades in all the latest Psdonia technology, equipment and vast array of luxury products. *'Pstuia': A grand luxury resort built on the far northern side of New Psdonia. Hosts vast array of clients and guests including several private investors. Laws and Powers The Ps follow a simple and easy way of life. The most sacred law among the Ps is never go against or betray the Ps.Any additional laws can be found in the "Decrees and Edicts" section below. Decrees or Edicts *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Edicts_and_Regulations_of_New_Psdonia': See Edicts and Regulations of New Psdonia page. List of barred individuals or items *'The Ruler of Truce, His Excellency Grand Lord Mythos, The Master of Doom': Former member of UVF high command, leader of PVIB and supreme senator of the Republic of Truce. Creator of vast array of mechanical contraptions including the MasterDroids. Betrayer to the HKP. *'Isen the Spirit': Creator of the infamous IsenClean and cause of the near extinction of Ps, one of the 88 Isens and prime advisor to the monarchy of the UVF. *'IsenClean': Main weakness of the Ps. *'King Flan the Frist,Lord of the Northern Coast and Liberator': Enemy of Ps, former ruler of the fallen Kingdom of Sezonia. *'Joy the Banking Lord':Enemy of Psdonia, tried to bankrupt Psdonia. Leader of the Bankers and the Iron Bank of Joyland. History *January 10,2016: A large area of the Southern Sea is granted to the Ps as a token of thanks for aiding in the Blood Flu Pandemic. The continent of New Psdonia is created along with the Holy Psdonia Empire is founded. *January 11,2016: The Edicts and Regulations of New Psdonia are enacted. *January 16,2016: Alpha Core launched. Sky Core missions begin. Customs *'The True Lore': An ancient faith and ideology around the Lore. Adapted and based around the needs of the Ps along with their infinite recreation. The Ps believe that the original Ps was directly created by the True Lore and favors them above all others. Industry and Economics With the obtention of new territory, plus the creation of New Psdonia. The Psdonian market has greatly expanded into being a major export for agricultural input, trade and along with being the largest output for luxury products and the leading import for tourism. Soon New Psdonia will reach into the global market of high grade technology of the finest quality. In addition regular tribute and taxes from those wishing to cross or do trade in or with New Psdonia will greatly increase the vast wealth and riches of New Psdonia along with several underwater mining operations to expand the wealth of the Holy Psdonia Empire. Military Information The official army of the Holy Psdonia Empire is the Imperial Psdonia Grand Forces (IPGF). The God-king is the supreme commander of the IPGF and is direct absolute authority over them. The IPGF is split into multiple divisions: Divisions Infantry Divisons The main body of IPGF,made up of recently created Ps.Trained to use their numbers to overrun and swarm over their foes. Equipped with high grade Psdonian weapons and tech. Category:Blog posts